


Rivendell

by Jenn (A_cup_of_Earl_Grey)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Pencil, Rivendell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_cup_of_Earl_Grey/pseuds/Jenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a still from "The Fellowship of the Ring".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivendell

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome. I used an image editor to change the half-tones in order to bring out more detail since the original is much brighter.

 


End file.
